Continuous development of mobile communications technologies gradually brings more requirements of positioning services. Application scenarios of the positioning services tend to diversify, such as, emergency rescue positioning, criminal position tracking, navigation, and traffic control. However, regardless of the versatile application scenarios, a reliable, effective, and fast positioning method is always required in the industry. In other words, a high-precision positioning technology that is easy to be implemented remains popular in the industry.
In a mobile-station positioning algorithm in a Long Term Evolution (LTE for short) system, a characteristic parameter (such as signal field strength, a time difference of arrival of a transmitted signal, or a direction angle of arrival of a signal) of a radio signal transmitted between a mobile station and a base station may be usually detected, and a geometric position of a mobile terminal is estimated according to a related positioning algorithm. Regardless of the used positioning algorithm, an enhanced serving mobile location center (E-SMLC for short) disposed on a core network side is required to perform positioning measurement and exchange positioning information. For example, step 1: A gateway mobile location center (GMLC for short) receives a positioning request. Step 2: The GMLC finds a mobility management entity (MME for short) to which to-be-positioned user equipment (UE) currently belongs. Step 3: The GMLC sends a request of positioning the to-be-positioned UE to the MME. Step 4: The MME sends a positioning request to an E-SMLC. Step 5: The E-SMLC and the to-be-positioned UE perform capability interaction and perform measurement configuration. Step 6: The E-SMLC also interacts with a base station to which the to-be-positioned UE belongs, and obtains positioning signal configuration information on a base station side. Step 7: The E-SMLC obtains a positioning measurement result reported by the to-be-positioned UE (and the base station to which the to-be-positioned UE belongs), and performs positioning calculation, to obtain a position of the to-be-positioned UE. Step 8: The E-SMLC reports the position of the to-be-positioned UE back to the MME. Step 9: The MME feeds the position of the to-be-positioned UE back to the GMLC. Step 10: The GMLC feeds the position of the to-be-positioned UE back to a source end that requests positioning.
In conclusion, based on a current procedure of positioning measurement and positioning information exchange, the E-SMLC performs positioning-related configuration only for the to-be-positioned UE and the base station to which the terminal belongs, and expects to position the UE by performing positioning-related interaction with the to-be-positioned UE and the base station to which the to-be-positioned UE belongs. However, when another cell is deployed around the base station to which the to-be-positioned UE belongs, communications transmission in the another cell interferes with the positioning measurement of the to-be-positioned UE, and positioning accuracy of the UE is reduced.